The present invention relates to clamping devices of a type for use with tubular or rod-shaped members. The invention is particularly useful as a pipe coupling, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other applications as well.
Many diverse types of pipe couplings have been developed and are available on the market, but, nevertheless, efforts are continuously being made for devising new types of pipe couplings which are quickly attachable to and detachable from the pipe, which provide a positive engagement and release, and which can be manufactured inexpensively with few and simple parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device particularly useful as a pipe coupling and having advantages in the above respects.